


Day 4- Family Ankko Week

by LORDTACOalsoLadyNoirtrash



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Adorable, Akko being Akko, Andrew being Andrew, F/M, Fluff, Flufffy, Kids, Marriage, Slice of Life, Timeline?, i wish you good luck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 01:36:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11499030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LORDTACOalsoLadyNoirtrash/pseuds/LORDTACOalsoLadyNoirtrash
Summary: It all started with a promise they made when they were kids. Years pass what happens when Akko finally talks to Andrew.





	Day 4- Family Ankko Week

**Author's Note:**

> this is the longest thing i have ever written before, i hope you guys like it, i had fun writing this,   
> why do i write my stores late ;^;

Flashback~  
“One day were going to be a family, just you wait Andrew. When we get married we will live in a house with a white picket fence and maybe have a dog. Just you wait Andrew, we soon will be together without having our families disapprove, just wait Andrew one day we can be together, just you wait.”  
Flashback ended~  
Andrew’s P.O.V  
I hear the alarm ringing, signifying I should start getting ready for class. As I wake to turn off my alarm, I recognize the dream I had, and I smile as I remember the promise I made with that girl on that day. She goes to my school, but I don’t think she remembers me, I don’t know why I just get the feeling because she always seems to ignore me. Anyway, I should probably start getting seeing as how I always arrive to class early.   
Time skip~  
Despite having that dream or a flashback I gotten dressed quicker than I usually do, so I decide to arrive even earlier than I usually do. As I get out of the car I walk to the same place I go to each morning. Every morning I am always greeted by the wind blowing through my hair, and the scent of the flowers around the garden. I open my eyes to see that someone was already there and apparently sitting in my spot. Before I realized it, myself I had started walking towards this person, as I get closer I start to see that this person was a girl and this girl seemed very familiar, but I still couldn’t quite figure out who this girl is, I get closer and see the most beautiful red eyes, she was looking at the sky, she looked so lost in her thoughts that she probably didn’t even notice he was behind her. He stops in his steps and realizes just who this girl this.  
“Akko?”  
Her name slips out of mouth before I realize. I could see her flinch at the sound of my voice. She fidgeted with something in her lap and she looked like she was trying to say something or for someone to say something? I decide to do her a favor and break the tension, because one I really want to enjoy my morning and two, I hate seeing her this way especially when my heart yearns to hold her tight and kiss away her insecurities.   
“What do you got there Akko? And do you mind scooting over a bit that’s where I always sit when I come over here” I said as plainly as I could, I didn’t want her to know how much she affected me.  
She flinches and moves to the side, and when I see that I have space to sit down, I walk to my spot and sit. When I sit down I do what I always do, I close my eyes and let the breeze run through my hair. I glance towards Akko, but she wasn’t there instead she was in front of me holding something tight to her chest.  
“Akko would you mind moving over a bit your blocking the wind. Uhhh what’s this?” I look at the package she is holding out, and I could see her struggling to not blush, but she fails because her cheeks are red…what she doesn’t know won’t kill her.   
I snap out of my rights when she starts to speak.  
“Here just take it, it’s your birthday gift.”  
Stunned I don’t move, and sensing that I’m probably not going to move she just leaves it in my lap and runs away.  
I could’ve said something, anything but I’m to distracted with what it says on the top of the package  
“I miss the days we talked when we were kids, I miss the way you smiled and how it would lighten up the room, I miss you. I remember my promise from when we were kids. Although if you don’t desire this dream anymore let me know because I love the dream but I won’t love it if you don’t, I just want to see you smile and hear you laugh. I miss you Andrew and I think I might be falling for you.  
-Akko  
P.S. Happy Birthday Andrew!!! Also knowing you, you probably forgot it’s your birthday so I’m probably the first one to say HAPPY BIRTHDAY ANDREW!!!”  
I read and reread the letter so many times that I lost track of the world for a second. Until my cheeks are starting to hurt and I realized that I was smiling and laughing and it felt so good, something that was lost, I found again.   
Not even waiting another second, he runs to where Akko left. When he caught a glimpse of Akko, he did something he thought he would never do in a billion years.  
“Akko!!!” I screamed with happiness in my voice and I could feel the warmth spread through my body like a wild fire. I see her turn around, her eyes filled with confusion, and before she could do anything I sweep her off her feet and spin around.  
I couldn’t help but laugh out loud, and hearing her laugh with a hint of confusion in her voice I just continued to spin her until I decided that was enough before I threw up. I put her down but I don’t let her go, and I could feel that she wants some answers. And although every single inch of me wanted to kiss her pink smooth lips, I understood I must be patient and wait for the right time so Instead I just hug her like the world was ending.  
I let go, but I am still in her embrace.  
“You silly little girl, I never forgot the promise you made, I never brought it you because I thought you forgot or regretted even promising that. Sorry” I finished hoping she doesn’t reject me or think I’m making this up.  
“Well first I am not “little” Andrew” she says as I try not to laugh.   
“And I thought the same, I thought that you forgot or just decided that I was too gross or childlike. I was afraid you were going to reject me, so I stayed away.”   
I honestly felt like crying, because I had hurt her so bad that she started to look down at herself.   
I got on one knee and looked at her. Her face was beat read by this point.  
“Will you Atsuko Kaguri like to go on a date with me?” she honestly looks so cute right now.  
The minute she nods I jump back up and spin her around again, and enjoy the sound of her laugh.  
Time skip~  
“Akko! Come out you’re going to miss the sunset!” I hear a faint response. While I wait for her to arrive I set everything up and wait for her.  
The minute she enters I could see the tears forming. I am on one knee with a ring out. I gulp and decide it’s time to do it now.  
“My dear Akko, you have always brought happiness to my day, with you being around I always feel like I can do anything. I love the way you smile at such strange things. And how when you believe in something you work hard to get it. I love every part of you Akko, so will you do the honor of marrying this poor soul?” I get up and walk over to a shocked Akko. When I reach her, I kneel back down and ask  
“Will you marry me Atsuko Kaguri?”   
All I remember next is the sound of laughter and the single word of YES being filled in the air and I just can’t help but feel so happy knowing that my life is going to be perfect with my beautiful Akko by my side.  
“I love You my dear bunny” “I love you to”  
Time skip~  
“Mommmmmm!!!!! Julian won’t let me have a turn!”  
“Julian let Luis have a shot, or I’m taking it away”  
All I can hear are my two beautiful kids arguing and my wife trying to calm them down. I try to stay in my bed longer but apparently that won’t happen because I feel someone on me.  
I open my eyes and see my beautiful little girl Eliza.  
“Daddy, wake up breakfast is almost ready!” she is just so cute, she is a splitting image of her mother.  
“hmmmmmmm, fine but I can’t get off until this little princess allows me to?” she giggles and heads toward the kitchen to where her mother is. I could hear the laughter that fills my house and I could feel the happiness course through my veins, sometimes I believe that I’m dreaming.  
I can feel my wife…Ahhhh “wife” I still love the way it sounds.  
“C’mon Andrew get up, your daughter made you something for breakfast” that made me a bit intrigued, but before I get up, I grab my wife and hold her.  
We stay in the bed looking at the photos on the wall.  
“Hey look, I kept my promise Andrew, although…” I hear her pause and she starts to get off the bed, confused I wait for her to continue.  
“I think I left a bun in the oven” she leaves with a wink.  
It takes me a few seconds before I jump up and run to her and lift her off her feet.   
And in that moment, I felt nothing but pure happiness, I felt at home. I had found my family  
And that’s with my Wife and three, well four kids. I wait for what’s to come next.


End file.
